


The Blood of Old Valyria

by BloodOfOldValyria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Dragon Riders, Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, House Targaryen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Prophecy, R Plus L Equals J, The Long Night, Valyria (A Song of Ice and Fire), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfOldValyria/pseuds/BloodOfOldValyria
Summary: At 16 name-days Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen first born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen disappears in Essos, a year later princess Daenerys Targaryen too disappears in search of him. Three years later an unknown ship appears at Dragonstone at the same time the royal court is interrupted by a mysterious stranger. All in time for the game of thrones, as winter is coming and brings with it fire and blood.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Stannis Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 38
Kudos: 84





	The Blood of Old Valyria

_ **Rhaella** _

****

It was a fresh summer morning, Rhealla thought wearily, a sign that perhaps the warmth Westeros has been blessed with during the long summer may soon be coming to an end.

  
To troubled to successfully gain any semblance of sleep. Rhaella has resorted to wandering the endless halls of Dragonstone to clear her mind. Walking aimlessly down the winding corridors of the ancient Dragonlord fortress. With only the silent presence of Ser Barristan Selmy keeping her company. The old knight had been by her side since her decision to move away from court.

She recalls that day, when her and her daughter, Daenerys had made the decision to move to Dragonstone. The loyal kingsguard had been insistent that he or at least another of the white cloak be there to protect members of the royal family. Even if they had intended to remain there only for a short while and had brought a portion of the household guard, Selmy would not relent and in the end, he was assigned to accompany them.

  
They had made the decision to distance themselves from Kingslanding to catch a break from the intrigue and plots that ever plagued the Capital. At least for the time being. Ever since her grandson the Prince Jaehaerys had vanished on his journey to the North things at court have never been the same.  
At first, all those in court had understood Jaehaerys desire to go North. The distaste shown towards him by many of the nobility, especially from the likes of Connington and the Dornish was no secret.

  
Connington always believed that Lyanna was unworthy of Rhaeger, and by extension any children she bore him. Meanwhile the Dornish were another matter entirely. Justifiably they had been outraged over Rhaegar’s decision to take a second wife. Oberyn had marched to the capital to demand justice and almost going as far as threatening war. Only through Elia, who had been in on the plot for Rhaeger to take a second wife did he relent. In attempts to amend relations with Dorne, her kingly son assigned Oberyn a special on the small council. Unfortunately, despite Elia embracing Lyanna as her sister-wife and treating Rhaegar’s children with her as if they were her own, the malcontent from Dorne persisted.

  
As Rhaella reaches a secluded part of the castle, a peaceful garden overlooking the Narrow Sea. It is only here that she can feel at peace and clear away the troubles that plague her mind. Disappointingly, it seems that tonight the tranquility of the gardens is not enough to quell the aching in her chest as she recounts the past.  
It was Jaehaerys’s falling out with his father that truly cemented his desire to leave.

  
Having fallen out with his father over the issue of her grandson’s wishes to wed her precious daughter. Perhaps, in another lifetime Rhaeger would have allowed the match and in her heart, she knows that Rhaeger wanted his children to be happy. But the broken and precarious state of the Seven-Kingdoms after Roberts Rebellion had left House Targaryen vulnerable. They needed to secure alliances to maintain their hold on the realm. Especially with Dorne’s discontent, and the uncertain loyalty of the rebel kingdoms of the Stormlands, Riverlands and Vale.

  
Most threatening of all was the Westerlands. They too like Dorne were outraged at Rhaegar’s decision to take Lyanna to wife. But their outrage was due to Tywin’s hope that it would have been Cersei the king had decided to wed. Moreover, at the Lannister’s decision to not support the royalist cause during the rebellion had further divided the relations between the Lions and Dragons.  
In response to this slight, Tywin had wed Cersei to Stannis Baratheon the newly established Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands after Robert Baratheon had been slain on the Trident. Tywin had sought to send a clear message; that House Lannister will not be insulted, and they have the strength to show their might if needs be.

To resolve this conflict and prevent a potential outbreak of war it was decided to build alliances and de-escalate tensions. Viserys was betrothed to Arianne Martel to sooth tensions with Dorne. However, a few moons before the day of their wedding Arianne was discovered in bed with the company of two other men. This scandal gave Viserys justification to break off the betrothal – something he never wanted to begin with. Her son had a desire to wed a woman of Valyrian blood however, there existed a lack of available brides. This led to him taking a journey to Volantis which lasted over a year in which he had come to meet and eventually marry a daughter of one of city’s Triarchs. The marriage had its benefits, especially in relations with the First Daughter of Valyria whose nobility could once again claim it held ties to a family from the forty Dragonlord families.

Dorne however, was not pleased from this turn of events and this only further soured their relations with House Targaryen. They claimed that there was nothing wrong with Arianne’s actions and that there was nothing wrong with people being free to explore and experiment with their sexuality. Rhaella personally could not care less about the lifestyle of the Dornish. And personally, she tried to counsel the King to go ahead with the marriage, stating that securing relations with Dorne was to important. Rhaegar while seeing Viserys actions as justified, that Arianne as his betrothed had slighted him with her essentially adulterous liaisons, was lenient to her argument. However, before the King made his final decision, Viserys had made his own decisions. Leaving the realm still at the edge of another potential rebellion.

  
After those unfortunate events, it was then decided that Rhaenys would be betrothed Renly Baratheon to pacify and divide the Stormlands. Meanwhile, it was announced that the Crown Prince Aegon would also be betrothed Margery Tyrell to ensure the loyalty of the Reach. Both Rhaenys and Aegon were reluctant to the matches but accepted to play their part in securing House Targaryen.  
But, despite having the loyalties of the North through Lyanna, as well as the Reach and in theory the Stormlands through the betrothals made with Rhaenys and Aegon there was still the chance that if the other rebel houses joined forces it would still pose a significant threat to their family.  
From there it was proposed and eventually accepted that Daenerys’s would be betrothed to Quentyn Martel to satisfy Dorne and Jaehaerys would be betrothed to Tywin’s granddaughter Myrcella Baratheon to truly create a lasting peace. At least for the next few generations of Targaryen kings.

  
Jaehaerys was always dutiful and reserved but after hearing about his father’s plans for him and Daenerys he confronted his father showing that he had the blood of the dragon and wolf in his veins. Daenerys herself shared Jaehaerys’s feelings of love and from the little time she had known Quetyn she was certain about her dislike of him. So, she too tried to sway her brother’s mind. Rhaegar however, refused to backdown and was adamant about the arrangements, especially because Tywin and Doran were already aware of the planned betrothals.

  
For all his respect, admiration and duty towards his father and family, the idea of Daenerys with another was something Jaehaerys could not accept. And so, he convinced his father to allow him to visit his mother’s home Winterfell to reflect, to distance himself from his life at court and attempt to find it within himself to accept what had been arranged. His father, already guilt ridden but resolved to maintain the stability of the realm granted his wish.

  
Peering into the early morning darkness, Rhaella could scarcely make out the rolling waves as they crashed into the shores of Dragonstone. The only evidence that they were there was the roaring sound of columns of water smashing against the island’s numerous rocky cliffs.

  
She remembers standing next to her son, watching as Daenerys, Aegon and Rhaenys all said their farewells to Jaehaerys. It was a sweltering hot day; some say it was as hot as the deserts of Dorne. A sign that summer had reached its peak, but they had all gathered to see him off anyway. Jaehaerys was to travel to Winterfell accompanied by the kingsguard Ser Jamie Lannister. He had also decided to travel in the company of Jamie’s brother Tyrion Lannister and uncle Gerion Lannister. For despite, his aversion to their niece, Jaehaerys had become fast friends with the Lannister family, something she hopes will keep relations with the Westerlands civil.  
Her daughter was the last to bid Jaehaerys farewell. Daenerys and Jaehaerys shared a short kiss as they held each other. Her weeping daughter held onto him as if afraid that if she were to let go, she would never see him again.

  
Tragically, it would seem fate had decided it would the last time they ever saw him.

  
A few moons after his departure, the small council had received a raven from the Warden of the North informing them that Jaehaerys had yet to arrive and that there had been no sign of their ship at Whitehabour.  
The news at the prince’s disappearance shocked the court, though to some it was a pleasant surprise as there were those who always saw the dark prince as a threat to Aegon’s claim to the Iron Throne.

  
The new had the royal children in tears, Dany being the one who wept the hardest, inconsolable for weeks on end. No doubt that Quentyn’s attempts at comforting the grieving princess had only made the experience worse. Apparently, the foolish boy thought he could bed Daenerys in her vulnerable state which only led to her notorious dragon-like temper running him off as she threatened to have him gelded for his suggestions.

  
The king had ordered a search of the Narrow Sea and every coastal town and city to locate the missing prince. But no trace of him could be found.  
During this time Rhaella noticed something particularly off that the others had not. Her second son, Viserys seemed unconcerned about the fate of his nephew. Many in the court had accepted Viserys’s unconcerned attitude. Attributing cold-heartedness to something he acquired from his father just like his short-temper and of course his appearance.

  
Rhaella however, knew what most did not. Viserys cared deeply about his family, he loathed his father, and his greatest fear was becoming him. Which was a daunting task considering how many at court always whispered his likeness to his sire.  
So, his behaviour surrounding Jaehaerys was unusual. It was only through an unrelenting interrogation of him did she manage to wrench the truth from him.  
It turns out that her grandson never intended to visit the North. Instead, he and his companions had planned to explore Essos. Jaehaerys planned to treat it as a self-imposed exile while the Lannisters saw it as an opportunity to explore and escape the iron fist of Tywin.

  
While it relieved her that her grandson was safe, she was also consumed by anger. Anger at how irresponsible Jaehaerys had been, and while she in her heart was more frightened than angry for her grandson, she still thought that he should not have run away from his duties.  
With Jae gone, Viserys became the target of her ire. She was livid at him as well for keeping this secret and helping them with the plan by hiring the crew which took them to Essos and purchasing their silence not to spread rumours across the continent. Daenerys was ready to burn him alive if her fiery gaze was any indicator of her feelings, regardless of how she cared for her older brother.

  
After Rhaegar found out the truth he too was angered that Viserys had kept this knowledge from him. But he was too consumed with doubling down on his efforts to find his son in the Free Cities to really offer Viserys any sort of punishment.

  
Being brought back to the present, Rhaella casts a side-ways glance at the small pond in the garden. After they had arrived at Dragonstone from the excitement of court it became a peaceful pastime for her and her daughter to spend time by that little pond.  
The pond had a little makeshift waterfall which was constructed with the expertise of some craftsman from Pentos they had hired to improve some parts of the castle.

  
It was here that she and her daughter would enjoy the peace offered by the garden. Dany would always have her head in her books about Valyria, dragons, histories, and legends. Her daughter took pride in learning about all the fascinating places in the world and the history that came with it. It was one of many things that she and Jae had in common.

  
It was times like this… Almost always actually. That Rhaella missed the presence of her daughter.  
Nearly a year after Jae disappeared, two years ago from the present. Dany had taken the man she looked up to as an Uncle, the newly appointed kingsguard ser Benjen Stark to search for her nephew in Essos.

  
As they had no leads from the Free Cities, Daenerys sought to head to Volantis and from there further east in search of him. And that was the last she heard of the young silver princess.

  
Rhaegar, when he found out was ready to send the royal fleet after her. Either to bring her home or join her in her search constantly alternated between one another. But his wifes had convinced him against such an action believing that she would be safe and if not successful she would return home when the time was right.  
Their arguments were further supported by the fact that the Martells like the Lannisters were offended by the Princesses decisions. Tywin when he found out was furious at Jaehaerys for spurning his daughter, he was just as furious at his own family for being part of that conspiracy. And so, with no means to placate either kingdoms the King needed the presence of the royal fleet and armies to fend off any thoughts to commit acts of aggression.

  
While she stilled believed her daughter would return and hopefully with her grandson in tow. Rhaella was still wracked with worry. Not a particularly devout women, as the gods have never done her any favours from the hardships she had suffered. She still made the occasional visit to the sept on Dragonstone to pray for her family’s wellbeing. Sometimes she would even visit the island’s Godswood – one of the only places south of the neck with a proper weirwood tree – and pray to the Old Gods.

  
But it was to no avail. No sign of her daughter or grandson. Not for two years.

  
Just then, she hears the sound of footsteps marching towards her accompanied by the sound of armour shifting about as the Captain of Dragonstone garrison approaches her.

  
“Your grace! We have spotted a ship approaching the island!” he informs her, out breath after rushing to her.

  
She spins around to meet his gaze. Surprised at these developments to say the least. “Have you identified who may be on board?”  
He shakes his head. “No, your grace, it is to dark to make out any markings on the sails”

  
A multitude of possibilities swim around head. As she gives out commands. “Alert the guards and prepare for their arrival. I want you to find out who it is”.  
“Yes, Your Grace” He says just before marching of to fulfil her orders.

  
_Who is it that could be coming to us? I do not recall any ravens from Rhaegar or any of the lords informing me of their arrival._

  
Shaking from her musing Rhaella returns to the edge of the garden and gazes out into the Narrow Sea hoping to catch a glimpse of the incoming vessel.  
Bright flashes of lightning in the distance followed by the soft rumble of thunder in the distance.

  
_A poor time for a storm to be brewing._ She muses.

  
Dark silhouette of something in the ocean catches her attention,  
it must be the ship, and a large one at that. It is too big to be Westeros, perhaps it is from Essos.  
As if reading her thoughts, Ser Barristan walks up to her side voicing his concerns. “I can barely make out the ship in this darkness. But I can tell it is too large to be of Westeros.”

  
Vaguely nodding in agreement, she is to lost in thought at who seeks to arrive unannounced.  
At that moment, another flash of light illuminates the night sky if only for just a moment. It is enough for grant her a brief glance at the sigil on the sails.  
Barristan’s sharp intake of breath is enough to let her know he saw it as well.

  
Without a second thought she spins around and marches out of the gardens as fast as she can. She barely notices Ser Barristan keeping pace beside her. She only has one thing to occupy her mind.

  
That ship bears the flag of the red three-headed dragon. And there is only one person who would bear that flag from a ship of Essos.

Single-minded she was in that moment.  
So much so, that with the next flash of lightning that illuminated the night sky, she failed to see the large black silhouettes soaring in the sky above the ship.

_**Rhaegar** _

_**** _

Looking out of the window of the small council chamber, Rhaegar cast his gaze out onto Kingslanding below just as it was beginning to awaken. Feeling the weight of the kingship he has borne for 19 years. Watching the smallfolk go about their simple everyday lives, sometimes makes him wonder what he would give to have that sort of life if just for a day.

  
It is the sort of envy he holds for her dear wife Lyanna. The wild wolf come and goes as she pleases not caring for courtly propriety instead embracing the sweet taste of freedom.

  
_One of the many reasons that I love her_. He muses.

  
Lyanna always despised the politics and the viper nest that was Kingslanding, sticking to her more honorable roots as a northerner. Something Rhaeger was deeply thankful for as she always was one for hard truths and had no patience for pointless flattery. She was someone Rhaeger knew he could always turn to for council.  
In some ways she reminded him of his other wife Elia. Instead of the wild nature of Lyanna, Elia was collected and an experience player in the game of thrones. She like Lyanna was someone he could always turn to for council. And while Lyanna is able to intimidate the other nobles with her northern nature, Elia was of one few words, preferring to let her cunning do the work. Her ruthless nature in executing her schemes made her in the eyes of many an equal to her brother the red viper himself, and her quite nature showing all that she was Doran’s sister as well. If the noble lords feared Lyanna for her outspokenness, they fear Elia for her lack of it.

  
Sometimes he cannot express how deeply he loves them, but he will continue to try his hardest.

  
And it is times like these that he would appreciate the company of at least one of them.

  
Sighing he turns back to the small council in deep discussion. “My apologies Lord Tyrell, would you mind repeating that?”

  
The Lord Mace Tyrell, the pompous fool, always so eager to please, flusters as he repeats what he was just telling the small council. “Of course, Your Grace, as I was saying, I would like to propose that we begin preparations for the royal wedding between the Crown Prince Aegon and my daughter Margery.”

  
“I must agree with our master of coin, the wedding is long overdue, and it is high time that my nephew bed that rose of high-garden and beget an heir from her.” Not caring to sound prudent, Oberyn makes his thoughts known to the small council.

  
Not hiding his glare towards Oberyn, Lord Tyrell responds, “While I thank you for your support Lord Martell, I ask that you don’t speak about my daughter in such a manner.”

  
“It is Prince Martell to you, Lord Tyrell and I am merely stating the needs of the realm” Oberyn has always been indifferent to those of the reach, despite the Tyrell’s known dislike of Dorne given their shared history. More so ever since Oberyn crippled the Heir to Highgarden in that fateful joust.

  
Connington steps in before another petty argument erupts between the two. “You are both correct. Your Grace, don’t you think it is time that we see through these plans to unite the realm?”

  
_Ahh yes. Unite the realm. It is that sought of thinking that lost me my son. Nearly cost me my precious Lyanna._

  
Maybe that is why Rhaegar has been so reluctant to continue with his vision for a united realm. The loss of Jaehaerys hurt him just as much as it did the rest of the family. Perhaps even more because it was all his fault.

  
_Is it time to put the past behind me and focus on the future? What if I lose Aegon or Rhaenys this time? What would I do then?_

  
While Aegon and Rhaenys have agreed to put up with their betrothals, they have been reluctant to do so. Neither of them are particularly fond of their future spouses.

  
Aegon considers Margery to be nothing but a fake, all smiles and laughter. A pawn of her family for more power in the capital. Nonetheless he puts up with her bland words and keeps his reservations to himself, if only for her pretty face and his duties as crown prince. Rhaenys has been less than subtle about her dislike of the rose of Highgarden. Openly jesting about her, titling her ‘lady piggie’ for her less than beautiful complexion during childhood.  
Rhaegar never understood why his daughter was so aggressive on the topic of Lady Margery. Perhaps it is because she too knows of Margery’s true nature as a pawn of House Tyrell and considers her a threat to the family. Perhaps it is because she too is unhappy in her own betrothal. Rhaenys has always made her displeasure known, and especially enjoyed making others feel the same as her. Luckily, she has learned not to overdo her expressions of disapproval and usually gets over her displeasure rather quickly. And besides, while she is unhappy at the prospect of marriage to Renly, she has become fast friends with him. Maybe it is because she knows that she will not endure his presence during the hour of the wolf if the rumors' about Renly’s nocturnal habits are to be believed. Perhaps her dislike of Margery might be because of something completely different that Rhaegar has yet to figure out.

  
Sighing once again at the hard decisions he needs to make as king, Rhaeger graces them with his reply. “I think you might be right my lords and prince. Maybe it is time to finally seal the knot between our houses and secure a peaceful future for the realm. However, any specific date regarding the wedding must wait. It is nearly time to hold court and it would not do for the King to be seen neglecting his other duties.”

  
And with that he dismisses his small council. Lord Tyrell looks ready to make comment about the lack of confirmation for a date but decides it would be best to discuss it later.

  
Before he leaves, the Master of Ships, Lucerys Velaryon turns to Rhaeger. “Your Grace, I though It best to inform you before the end of this session that there are reports of a large warship anchored in Blackwater Bay. While I don’t believe its intentions hostile, I do want to advise you caution as we do not know what its purpose here is.”

  
“Thank you, Lord Velaryon, I’ll take that into consideration and rest assured I will have the situation investigated.” The Master of Ships bows his head and takes his leave, and with that Rhaeger watches the rest of the small council file out of the room one by one.

  
Oberyn is the last to remain in the small council besides himself and the kingsguard and appears as if he has something to say.

  
“Yes, Prince Oberyn, is there something you wish to discuss with me that could not have been done in the small council meeting?”

  
“There is. Ever since your sister spurned my nephew Quentyn and by extension House Martel to run off after that Basta-“

  
“Careful Oberyn, that is my son you speak off, a prince of the realm.” Rhaeger is beginning to grow tired of hearing the Martell’s displeasure of his son and the other children he has with Lyanna. Not even Elia who loves Lyanna and her children as if they were her own can convince her siblings to treat Lyanna and her children with respect.

  
“My apologies your grace, I meant no offence” Rhaeger did not believe for a second that Oberyn was sincere but chose to not make matters worse.  
“You shouldn’t think of Bastard as an insult your grace, in Dorne we do not scorn them as the rest of Westeros does. And I myself love my many daughters as if they were trueborn. Although unfortunately they will not be inheriting any grand castles.” Another subtle yet obvious prodding by Oberyn towards Rhaeger. While Doran who himself disliked Jae did not care for the matter, when Rhaegar proclaimed he was to rebuild Summerhall and gift it to Jaehaerys Oberyn was livid that his son would receive such a magnificent prize.

  
Choosing not to react to his provocation he let Oberyn continue. “But that is besides the point. As I was saying ever since the princess Daenerys left to ‘journey’ Essos it would appear that our agreed betrothal between her and Quentyn is unfulfilled and relations with Dorne have yet to be amended.”  
“Get to the point Oberyn I do not have time nor the patience for your games right now.”

  
“What I am suggesting or more specifically my brother is a new betrothal between House Martell and House Targaryen.” For a moment he seems hesitant to continue, thought it appears it is because he opposed to whatever his brother has planned. “Quentyen is still moping about Daenerys but when he does come to his sense Doran plans to wed him to Lord Yronwood’s Daughter. Instead, Doran in all his worldly wisdom has decided against the council of myself, a man who has explored more of the world than he, has suggested betrothal between his younger son Trystane and your daughter Visenya.”

  
_Ahh that explains his disapproval with Doran’s plan._

  
He does not think that a member of house Martell should wed a daughter of Lyanna Stark. Though he does feel some faint hope spark within him, maybe Doran has decided to drop his ever-constant needling over Lyanna and our children. If only for the sake of improving House Martells standing in the seven kingdoms by wedding once again into the royal family. Although Rhaeger is not a fool to give such hope any worthwhile credit and made a mental note to discuss this with Elia soon after court to discern if Doran may have a hidden agenda. But he is already sceptical and worried at the possibility that his daughter could be trapped surrounded by angry Dornish man and women who loath Lyanna and her children.

  
So, he decides to grace Oberyn with a reply that could suit both of them. “This is an interesting proposal Prince Oberyn, I will take it into consideration, but I make no guarantees at this time on if I shall accept the proposal.”

  
Whether or not Oberyn was either hopeful that he had not made any commitment to the proposal, disheartened that he did not out right reject the plan the Dornishman so despised, or felt as if he had made another slight against House Martell by not accepting. Oberyn gave no insight into his thoughts and displayed a look of indifference as he silently nodded and excused himself.

  
Sighing to himself he briefly glanced outside again, then turned his gaze to his old friend the Sword of the Morning. “Come on Arthur, I think it is best if we do not keep the court waiting, lets get this over with.”

  
His friend flashes him a smirk in his otherwise disciplined stance. Knowing how the nobility of Westeros can wear a man down. “Of course, Your Grace.”

Walking down the halls of the Red Keep Rhaeger takes his time reaching the throne room. As he continues onwards, he gazes to the paintings he had commissioned a year past. He wanted a way to embrace House Targaryen’s Valyrian legacy for himself, his family and their future generations. The paintings depicted all manner of moments in history. From the battles of Aegon’s Conquest such as the Field of Fire or the Burning of Harrenhal to as far back as the conquests of Mother Valyria herself.

  
He pauses by the newest painting at the end of the hall. A marvellous work depicting the Valyrian Conquest against the Empire of Old Ghis. A Valyrian army marching off to battle, with off in the distance, the dragons already engaged in burning the fields and their foe. He imagines for a moment what it would have been like if he were born during the rise of the Freehold. Riding on the back of a dragon, one of hundreds if not thousands of other Dragon Lords as they lay waste to their ancient foe.

  
I wonder where the world would be, where House Targaryen would be had the doom not wiped-out Valyria and all her people with the exception of our family.  
“It is a wonderful painting; I am glad you had them commissioned father.” Slightly startled he turns around to see his younger daughter next to him. He briefly casts a glance at Ser Arthur who is attempting to hide a smirk. Both know how quiet and sneaky she can be. Unless she bids it, no one will know of her whereabouts.

  
“I am glad you think so Visenya, I want our family to never forget its history, nor do I wish for Westeros to forget it.” His daughter beams at him. She was always a bookish girl, preferring to hide away in the library or her room to learn all that she could about the world. While she always kept to herself, she would sometimes love to read with her brother Jaehaerys and Daenerys who was more a sister to her than aunt. They were her some of the only few friends that she had. It was devastated her when she found out Jae then Dany had departed. While she got along with her other siblings, Aegon and Rhaenys, they were always preoccupied with their roles as the Crown Prince and Princess. And her younger brother Aemon had (to her) failed to live up to her expectations that he would be like his name sake of their beloved uncle at Castle Black. Aemon inherited his mother’s northern wildness despite that he looked all Targaryen. He preferred to run off into trouble with the boy Tommen Baratheon or shadow his older brother Aegon who he has come to look up to.

  
“Come on Senya, I think it is time we begin Court for the morning. I assume your older siblings are already in Court with your mothers?”

  
She nods at him but replies “Aegon and Rhaenys are there and so is Muña Elia and mother.”

  
He smiles to himself. It is common that Egg, Rhae and Elia show up at court, but it is a pleasant surprise to know that Lyanna decided to show up for once.

  
“Alright then, let’s go join them.” She smiles and nods at him, and with that they continue to the throne room.”

  
\--- Throne Room ---

_Curse Aegon’s lesson of a king never sitting comfortably._

  
It was a good lesson mind you, but nevertheless it did not make sitting the Iron Throne any more relaxing.

  
Rhaegar is sitting upon the Iron Throne, gazing upon the noble lords and ladies of the realm. He casts his gaze to the side of the Throne and sees his family on a dais observing. His firstborn Princess Rhaenys and second born Prince Aegon, followed by their mother the Princess Elia. Then he looks upon his other wife, Princess Lyanna and their second born Visenya and third born Aemon. Aegon and Rhaenys are paying attention to the matters of court, striving to learn the responsibilities of rulership. Something he is deeply proud of. Meanwhile, Visenya appears to hold a mild interest more absorbed in a new book she had found of the Children of the Forest. Aemon was completely restless; he was behaving but it was clear that he may not continue that for long.

  
Nearby he spots his small council, many as bored as he but still doing their duty to observe matters of court.  
And above them, hanging from the pillars of the Throne room, are the skulls of their family’s ancient Dragons. Their lifeless eyes appearing to gaze upon all in the room. The largest of which, the Balerion the Black Dread. Next are the massive skulls of Vhagar and Meraxes, the dragons of Aegon the Conqueror’s sister-wives.

  
_Relics of a forgotten age._

  
Rhaeger had spent the last few hours listening to the petitions of his citizens. The majority of which involved minor petty disputes. There had been some points of interest and issues that required his attention. Apparently, there have been reports of the Dragon Pit falling further into ruin. Recent inspections had shown that new cracks were beginning to from in the ruined structure, and that in the next few months they could expand and possibly cause a collapse of the structure. Although the masons are uncertain on how severe any collapse would be. He is currently undecided about what to do with the Dragon Pit.

  
_It is a symbol of our Dragon legacy, a part of Targaryen History. But it is also the symbol of our great fall from power._

  
It was decided that there would be some work to inspect the full extent of the decay, and some minor repairs to delay further destruction to the Dragon Pit. However, any further work to maintain the condition of the Dragon Pit would need to be discussed with the Small Council in terms of if the kingdom can finance it. Much of the treasure in the kingdom’s coffers had gone to the reconstruction of Summerhall and improving Kingslanding.

  
_Summerhall_

  
The rebuilding of Summerhall had been finished a few moons ago. The old Targaryen castle was intended to go to his son Jaehaerys, but with his disappearance it has currently remained vacant. Many lords, especially those from the Stormlands have not so subtly hinted at their desire for the castle.  
Summerhall will always remain a seat of our family. If Jaehaerys is not here to inherit it, then perhaps it should be held until Aemon comes of age or a future grandson of mine.

  
Another interesting development is that it appears the children of Sunspear – Arianne and Quentyn as well as the Sand Snakes – are on their way to the capital. Their official reasons are to spend time with their cousins and Oberyn. But from the look Elia gave the envoy was enough to let him know that perhaps there was something else a foot.

  
_I had heard rumours that Aegon had bedded Arianne but Rhaenys dismissed them as false. Maybe the Dornish seek to make Arianne Queen instead of Margaery?_  
No matter he thinks. It just means that he will need to keep a closer eye on the Martells.

  
The council for the day was slowly drawing to a close. Only a few petitions left before he retired to his other Kingly duties. The only other worthwhile information was another report concerning an unrecognisable ship that had anchored in Blackwater bay, not far from the port. From what he had gathered was it appeared to be from Essos and was much larger than most ships from Westeros. Perhaps only the warships of houses Velaryon or Redwyne could match it in size. There were also no markings on the completely black sails.

  
_I will have to do further inquiries as to what business they seek in my realm._

  
Returning again to the court before him. Only one petition left. He looks down towards them and notices two clocked figures who had previously been hidden, make their way forward. He also notices a couple of other clocked figures remaining behind. Whispers about the court begin as to who these mysterious strangers are.  
But before he thinks further about these strangers, he notices a glint from underneath their cloaks. Swords he quickly realises.

  
Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell were also swift in realising this fact. They stepped forward with their hands on their swords. Slightly confused then soon after understanding, Jonothor Darry and the newest addition to the Kingsguard Ser Loras Tyrell soon followed suite.

  
The White Bull was the first to speak. “That is far enough. You dare bare hidden arms in the presence of the Royal Family?” This shocked the court with some immediately preparing for the possibility of conflict. Sparing a glance to his small council he can already see Connington whispering orders to Varys who scurries off to bring back more of the household guard. Connington meanwhile, appears livid that someone dare threaten nobility, as does the rest of the small council who are wearing at the potential for conflict.

  
The foremost figure appeared to smirk while the one slightly behind him appeared to have his mouth set emotionlessly. It was difficult to gather a good look at their appearance from the top of the Iron Throne.

  
_But was that a glimpse of golden hair?_ He thought to himself.

  
“Always the prudent stickler old man”. Whoever this person was he certainly did not care for his own life considering he just insulted the lord commander of the Kingsguard in an almost jovial tone.

  
Ser Gerold Hightower, unhappy but keeping his calm responded. “I do not know who you are but I’d watch that tongue yours less you wish to removed. You have yet to answer me as to why you bring steel in the presence of the royal family.”

  
Rhaeger is watching the scene unfold with interest though we some concern for the safety of his family, who is also standing back watching the scene unfold. Lyanna has one hand behand her back. No doubt ready to grab for a hidden blade if necessary. He notices the same with Rhaenys and Aegon who always like to keep a hidden blade on them.

  
With no care for his wellbeing the blonde strange took another step forward. Now the Kingsguard slowly begin to unsheathe their blades.

  
“I am surprised you don’t recognise me Lord Commander, nor you Oswell, Arthur and Jon.” He pauses for a moment and looks to the new addition of the white cloak. “And look at that, Ser Loras Tyrell. I am a little hurt, have you already been so prepared to replace me?”

  
Recognition is slowly beginning to dawn in his mind. And the shifting expression of his Kingsguard is telling him that they are beginning to realise as well.  
Giving a slight chuckle the foremost hooded figure continues. “Ah so now you remember me. I admit I do not look as young as I once was, but it has only been three years.”

  
Slowly returning his blade to his scabbard but still airing on the side of caution, Arthur steps forward. “Jamie? Is that you?” And like that the court whispers multiplied in magnitude.

  
“Why of course Arthur, who else could look this good?” A few chuckles are heard. The golden lion has always been a bit of a jokester and full of himself.  
A sense of relief flooded through him but soon replaced by a sense of dread. Jamie left with Jae, but where was he? He slowly casted a glance at the second figure. His features are cleverly hidden and he nor anyone else can seem to identify him.

  
_Who is he?_

  
Arthur seems to have felt the same as him. “Jamie, I don’t think we can express how glad we are to see you returned. But you were last seen with the Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Where is he now?”

  
Rhaegar at this point is intently listening to the conversation, but his eyes are still fixed on the still unidentified stranger. An unexplainable feeling his bubbling in his chest.

  
_Am I anxious? Nervous? Why is that?_

  
“Why Arthur, are your eyes just as blind as the Old Bull here?” Ser Gerold grunted in response but remained silent. “Do you not recognise my companion who has joined us here today?”

  
All attention in the room is now focused on Ser Jamie’s companion. The figure makes eye contact with Lyanna and he hears a slight gasp from her. Tears slightly begin to show themselves in her eyes. He then glances up at Rhaegar and their eyes lock. He realises it too. His eyes. They are grey, with a slight tinge of violet.

  
_He always had his mother’s eyes, but there was always a bit of myself in them._

  
At that moment, the world stands still. He is struggling to find breath as a million thoughts flood through his mind. He does not even need to hear Jamie’s announcement to the lords and ladies of the court to know who it is. He begins to feel tears cling at the edges of his own eyes but puts up a front and refuses to let them encroach any further.

  
_My son. My beloved son, you have finally returned home._

  
“Your Grace, may I announce to the realm the return of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen the Imperator of Valyria.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts on whether to continue with this story or not. Also any feedback to my writing would be greatly appreciated.  
> Currently I am still figuring out where I want to go with this story and if you have any thoughts I'd love to hear them. Especially on what to do with some of the relationship tags. I.e. Aegon/Rhaenys? or Aegon/Margery and Rhaenys/Renly or some other pairings?
> 
> Inspirations for this fic come from 'The Lost Emperor' by @House_Blackfyre and From 'The Flames We Fell, From The Ashes We'll Rise' by @MooseWithAGoose


End file.
